


Long Distance

by Thingsthatgobumpinthenight



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight/pseuds/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NaruSasu drabbles, revolving around one world in which they are in a long distance relationship. General idea being, they went to the same school, but Sasuke's family moved away. Rated M because there will be smut later on. Probably liberal amounts of it. There will also be plenty of humourous chapters :) There could be some ItaNeji... who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Sasuke wouldn’t admit he looked forward to Tuesday evenings. No, he simply enjoyed the taste of freedom. Homework done, no extra-curricular activities, no work, dinner out the way. 7pm. He found himself with the house phone clutched in his hands. Nobody else in the house dared to touch the phone on a Tuesday evening. He held it, waiting for the inevitable call. It rang, and he refused to answer immediately, always waiting the obligatory two rings before he picked it up. He didn’t want to sound like he’d been desperately waiting for the dope to ring him – better to play it cool.

“Hey.” He started, almost monotone to keep the excitement from showing. His stomach did a backflip at the response, a simple “Hi!”. Sasuke didn’t even need to respond before Naruto launched into a one-sided conversation about his week at school. Kiba winding him up, Sakura had hit him again, he had got caught out playing a prank on Iruka-sensei. Sasuke smiled as he listened – he’d never tell Naruto how much he loved the sound of his voice. He agreed where it was necessary, called him an idiot where it was much needed, and expressed his distaste at Sakura hitting him. Otherwise, Naruto was quite happy to keep talking.

When he’d run out of stories, there was silence on both ends. Sasuke let out a soft sigh, just loud enough for Naruto to catch. “When are you coming back?” The blonde asked quietly, his tone much different from before. Sasuke looked over at his calendar, desperately looking for the next school holidays. Damn, they were just too far away. “Easter.” He responded, unable to disguise the slight sadness. “I’ll make sure to book my flight. That guest bedroom better be nice and clean.” He added, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked for the most part, Naruto going into an immediate rant about how he had cleaned it just last week and it looked perfect, except his cat had been sleeping on the bed, so there’d be cat hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes “Why don’t you put down a blanket on it for her to lie on? Then there wouldn’t be cat hair on the actual bed.” There was silence for a second before Naruto exclaimed “Oh! Right, I’ll get on that.” 

The line went silent again, both thinking the same things. I miss you, I love you, I wish you were here. “I wish you were here.” Naruto vocalised his thoughts, unable to help himself. “I know.” Sasuke murmured. “Just a few more weeks. It’s only 8 more Tuesday’s.” He reassured him. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to regain his positive attitude. It was hard to, being that far away from his love. 

He managed a smile, although Sasuke couldn’t see, “You didn’t tell me about your week!” There was a demand in his voice. Sasuke never volunteered the information, but Naruto always remembered to ask. “Hn.” He feigned disinterest. “It was alright.” He really didn’t have much more to offer than that – his life was boring. He got up, went to school, did piano or martial arts after school, went to his part-time job at the bookstore, came home, did his homework, went to bed. Eat, school, sleep, repeat. As he frequently reminded Naruto. But these Tuesdays… these Tuesdays were everything to Sasuke. 

They talked late into the night, until Sasuke’s mother reminded him it was late, and told him to go to bed. He never wanted to hang up, and took a further 15 minutes getting past Naruto professing his love, Sasuke only just managing to get in a ‘I love you too’ when Naruto was done. 

Both boys went to bed afterwards, each smiling a small sad smile. 8 more Tuesdays. Both knew it would be completely worth it.


End file.
